


Coitus Interuptus

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [5]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Coitus Interuptus

You stand out on the balcony, you aren’t fond of these parties, they just aren’t your thing. You always get anxious and want to duck out. But not him, he loves being the center of attention, in fact sometimes he does it just so you can run off and unwind.

“I do this because I care, remember that.” he tells you as he kisses your neck.

Your skin darkens as he moves down you neck and onto your shoulder, pressing light kisses all along your back. He reaches the back of your dress and starts to unzip it when you stop him.

“No, we can’t. I mean, not know.”

Rafe grumbles but he stops and zips your dress back up. “Then I’ll be waiting for you later. Enjoy the party, well, as much as you can.”

He stands up and walks towards the mirror of your room, examining himself. “Do you think I look good enough?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He straightens his shoulders and winks at you in the mirror.

You blush and look away.

“It still gets to you, I see. We’ve been together for this long and a smirk and a wink is all that it takes to get your panties wet. I got lucky.”

You don’t respond. You don’t know how to except to bite another hole into her lip.

“Alright, time to go mingle with some of my old man’s friends. See you downstairs, sexy. Maybe back upstairs if you’re in the mood.”

You watch as the door closes behind him. You suppose you should go with him, hang onto his arm like a good girlfriend would, but you can’t stomach all those pretentious assholes.  You twirl around to make sure everything is in place and take a deep breath. 

You walk down stairs and search the large room for him. You catch his eye and he smiles that wicked smile of his and waves you over. He introduces you, exaggerating your accomplishments just to make the others more jealous of him than they already were. You know he loves you, you know he takes every opportunity he can to let the world know that you’re _his_ girl and no one else’s.

“You’re biting your lip again.” He leans over to whisper in your ear. “If you don’t stop I might just have to find something else for your pretty little mouth to focus on.”

Your eyes widen. How is that supposed to dissuade you?

“Be a good girl and wait for me in the study.” He rubs your back gently, slowly moving his hand to your ass.

You tense up, as his breath ghosts over your neck. You smile coyly and head over to his study. The door closes behind you and you wander around a bit before sitting down on the couch. 

You hear the door unlock and see him lover walk through the door.

“So, mind putting that mouth to a better use?” He smirks at you become visibly flushed.

“I’ll even get it ready for you.” Rafe unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, pumping it until he swears he could see your mouth water. He kicks off his pants and moves closer to you. He swipes the precum off the tip of his cock with his thumb and then runs it over your bottom lip. “Are you ready, babe?”

You nod as you lick his precum off your lips. You open your mouth and let him guide his cock into your mouth. You work him with both your mouth and hand. He throws his head back as you swirl your tongue around his shaft.

“Fuck, are you sure you haven’t done this often? Because you have quite the tongue on you.” He grabs your hair and gets a bit rougher. You speed up, using your hand as a barrier so you don’t choke on his length. You tighten your grip enough to cause him to buck even harder against you.

“I hope you don’t mind swallowing.”

You look up, yours eyes wide with lust. This isn’t the first time he has asked you this and you know it won’t be the last. He knows the answer is always the same. You push him in even deeper.

“I guess not.” He groans as you cup his balls. “Shit, yeah. God, I should have you do this all the time.”

You hummed as your pressed forward.

“Fuuuck.” His cock twitches in your mouth as he empties his seed down your throat. You pump his shaft a bit more, getting what you can out. Milking him of everything.

“My turn?” You purr.

“Yeah, of course. Get your pretty ass back on that couch and spread open for me. I want to see just how wet you are.”

You do as you’re told and get back on the couch. You hike up the skirt of your dress and spread your legs. He demands that you remove your panties and you do as you are told. Who are you to disobey your master?

“You do things to me, babe, and now it’s time I return the favor.” He grabs your legs and puts them on his shoulder as he begins to kiss his way up to the apex of your thighs. He presses his thumb against your clitoris and teases you for a while until you beg him for more. You beg for his wet tongue to part your folds. You want him to lick you clean of your juices. 

He runs the broad side of his tongue along your slit, watching you closely as you throw your head back. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t have to. He captures your clit in between his lips and slowly begins to suck on it. He slips in two fingers inside you as he continues to suck your swollen bud. His tongue strokes it from the bottom. His content moans are only drowned out by yours.

He crooked his fingers making sure to hit your sweet spot, the one he knew would have you at his mercy for the rest of the night, and that’s exactly what he wanted. He thrusts his fingers even deeper, sending you over the edge as he massages it.

Your delirious with lust, begging him for more. You want him to make you explode, to make you feel like you did the first time he ate you out. Your rake your fingers through his perfectly coifed hair. 

“Baby, I got you where I want you and you’ll come only when I say so.” He slows down, laughing at your pain. You whimper but that only gives him more control.

“Rafe, please.” You try to get him to give you your release.

“Please? You mean you want it like this?” He speeds up again and practically pounds against your g-spot until you come all over his couch.

“My God, Rafe.” you pant as you slide your legs off his shoulders.

“I’m not finished with you yet.” He grabs your legs and teases your swollen clit with the broad side of his tongue.

“Rafe, stop. I can’t.”

“Stop? No manners, huh?” He jokingly reprimands you.

“Please, stop.”

“Atta girl. That wasn’t so hard now was it?” He lets your legs drop back down and stands back up. He’s hard again. Of course he was, he always seemed to get off on getting you off.

“But you are.” You smile up at him.

“Are you willing to take care of it?”

“More than.” You reply as he moves in front of you.

“Good, because I wasn’t really asking.” He gasps as you roll your tongue over the crown of his cock. “God bless that tongue of yours.”

There is a knock on the door, of course there is. You can’t make out the voice but he could and you could see the rage in his eyes.

“Babe, how about we continue this later? What do you say you meet me back in our room, wearing that lacy little thing I bought you last year?” He strokes your face gently, almost out of character for him.

You nod obediently and stand up making sure to hide all evidence of what had just transpired; or at least try. Rafe begrudgingly puts on his pants and you two walk arm in arm back to the party.

You don’t like parties, but you can deal if this is how he plans on treating you every time.


End file.
